mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-15617-20130220033951
For all the talk about this episode, their is notably not much discussion, here anyway, about Celestia... I've personally believed for a long time, despite the god-like comparisons people make of her, that the canon never really had that sort of intention; that people were unfairly damning her too much because of the head-canons which weren't really accurate in the first place. That...realm, whatever you choose to call it; and seeing all those videos of Twilight's life (even her nightmare fantasy of going back to Magic Kindergarden....how did she get that?) does express a sense of omniscience and/or omnipresence...to have these recordings of Twilight's life, to apparently know what her destiny was ahead of time and either choose to be or acknowledge being a large part of that in helping her along....she's been often called a chessmaster by some, and looking at recent events, it certainly does push this more then ever - the semblance of being a deity has been vastly reinforced with this episode. It certainly also pushes how inescapable Destiny is in their world...Twilight never had a chance to be anything else then this; I suppose there is relief in that happiness is seemingly always tied into what the cutie-marks represent as the false-destinies of the Mane 5 show (how they made it through life, knowing each other and everything else remained the same I don't know...plot convenience really; unless their was no time-travel and they literally had their cutie-marks changed and nothing more and simply felt this overwhelming compulsion to obey...without questioning what happened? The memories definitely were mangled despite what Twilight said)....still makes you question, if being an Alicorn Princess (not that they can't be mutually exclusive) was her destiny, then how come she never had the plain unhappiness that the others in this episode have shown if she was never doing what she was meant to do? (which is a given, seeing how she apparently never knew but Celestia did) ....I'm guessing it's because her special talent is Friendship and so never felt like she was missing something; of course, she was arguably happy even before she came to Ponyville (though not ''as happy)'' with her books, but of course, Celestia already knew her destiny (because she's the Sun and everything revolves around her >_>) and so put her on the path that would lead her to her best place/happiness in life, which would also aid in helping her sister and so many others and.....well, here is the outcome. Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of the Magic of Friendship (who also happens to be more then good at practical magic, but that's another thing entirely, like her intelligence/leadership skills which she's more known for anyway)... I'm guessing she immediately learned how to fly because it's an Alicorn thing and they are good at everything (poor Scootaloo XD....here's hoping RD can still help both of them practice)...and although the Mane 6 genuinely helped Twilight with freeing Luna and so much else, Twi was genuinely worthy of the praise that Celestia gave her. As for Twilight herself, who never questioned what the heck happened to her at all in her life-changing 11 mins (which mind you, was indefinitely longer given the trip to Canterlot, the preparations for the Coronation and the event itself etc...)...well, just because we didn't see any of it happening, doesn't mean it didn't happen. I know I know, that's a flimsy excuse, but think about it....was her reaction any less from what you'd expect from Twilight? Don't ask or think about what you do, but what Twilight Sparkle would do if she just discovered what she was really meant to do (so while that doesn't make this any less overwhelming, it's not an unwelcome thing)...she displayed confusion, she teared up, she asked if their was a book she should read...sounds pretty Twily to me; we then cut to the coronation where, undoubtedly more questions (perhaps the longevity issue people love so much) were asked in the meantime, but will be brought up in S4 after the writers have done their research (except the longevity thing....I doubt that will be even brought up whatsoever; little kids watch this, remember?)....nothing to spoil this explicitly good thing given this is what Twilight was always meant for. Here's the thing people need to wrap their heads around, with regard to the canon....Destiny is always a good thing - abstract concepts like that differ from person-to-person, but we're dealing with the canon which is being watched by little kids....is it so far-fetched that they would go the simplified route of Destiny always being explicitly a good thing? That we can call her Trollestia, but Celestia always had her heart and hooves in the right place, even if she was manipulating things with her debatable god-like attributes? People are right to ask many questions like about cutie-marks, or destiny, or Twilight's longevity...but it's not so much a cop-out if they approach these things super-straightforward because, as before, this is a cartoon where little kids (I say kids and not girls, because I'd like to think boys watch it too) watch, no matter how cleverly written or big the adult audience is...a fanfiction is one thing, but they wouldn't even touch certain things, even if Faust was still around; this is all pretty much a given. Hopefully S4 won't completely prove me wrong on all this stuff, but this is, at any rate, my attempt at starting to figure out the differing questions people may have regarding all the possible issues this episode just seemed to cruise right through.